¿Isabella Swan o Stephanie Potter?
by brbpotter
Summary: Isabella Swan es en realidad la hermana de Harry Potter, y su verdadero nombre es Stephanie Lilan Potter, y tiene la edad de los gemelos Weasley, es más, es la pareja de Fred, con el cual tiene un hijo de un año de edad. Después del abandono de Edward, vuelve al mundo mágico ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stehpenie Meyer y JK Rowling, La mayor parte de la trama y el hijo de Bella, son de mi autoría.**

Todos creen que soy Isabella Swan, pero en realidad soy Stephanie Lilian Potter y soy la hermana dos años mayor de Harry Potter, además de que Charlie no es mi padre, sino el hermano mellizo de nuestro verdadero padre, James Potter y nuestra madre es Lily Potter, de soltera Evans, y al contrario de lo que los Cullen creían, yo tenía pareja y un hijo de un año con éste,. Lo de mi "relación" con Edward había sido para poder unirme a su familia sin levantar sospechas. Y además Angela era mi mejor amiga, e hija de Canuto, y al igual que yo, metamorfomaga, sus "padres" eran en realidad una pareja de aurores que al igual que Charlie, se hacían pasar por muggles. Cuando Edward me "dejó", decidí volver a mi verdadero mundo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stehpenie Meyer y JK Rowling, La mayor parte de la trama y el hijo de Bella, son de mi autoría.**

**PD: La historia la subiré también en Potterfics bajo el mismo pseudónimo 'brbpotter'.**

Justo después de que Edward me 'abandonara', llegué inmediatamente a casa del tío Charlie, encontrándomelo allí, y al verme dando saltitos preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?- dijo asustado por mi reacción.

- ¡Que los Cullen han ahuecado el ala y ya puedo volver con Fred, el pequeño James, Harry y el resto de los Weasley!- contesté dando todavía botes.

- ¿Y lograste averiguar algo?- preguntó más relajado.

- No, hoy pensaba presionarles un poco para intentar averiguar algo, pero no dio tiempo - contesté encogiéndome de hombros - aunque dudo que sepan algo sobre la magia, y en tal caso, no creo que se unieran a Voldy.

- Bueno, si vas a volver supongo que te despedirás de todos, ¿no?- preguntó Charlie tristón.

- Si - dije con cara de circunstancias - primero iré a despedirme de Jacob, y luego iré a casa de Angela para decirle que vuelvo con Los Weasley.

Salí hacia la Push para despedirme de Jacob, y después de hacerlo, me dirigí a casa de Angela. Cuando llegué solo estaban allí los Webber, los aurores que se encargaban de su seguridad.

Llamé al timbre, y me abrió Peter Webber.

- Hola, ¿buscas a Angela?- preguntó.

- Sí, aunque en realidad vengo a hablar con los tres.

- Vale, pues pasa porque Angela quedó con Ben y vendrá en unos 10 minutos.

Intentaron hacerme preguntas, pero les corté, diciendo que prefería que también estuviera Angela para no tener que decirlo varias veces.

Cuando Angela llegó y me vio, se sorprendió, porque no lo esperaba. Cuando se sentó en el sofá empecé a hablar.

- Los Cullen se han ido- empecé a decir.

- ¿Cómo?- dijeron incrédulos.

- Lo que oís, se han largado - viendo que me iban a interrumpir seguí hablando- antes de que preguntéis y como le dije a mi tío Charlie, dudo que los Cullen supieran de la magia y en ese caso no creo se unieran a Voldemort.

- ¿Y que harás ahora? - preguntó Angela.

- Volveré a La Madriguera con los Weasley, mi hermano y el niño - respondí - es por eso por lo que he venido, para daros el último parte y despedirme, cuando vuelva a casa de Charlie, recogeré mis cosas y me iré.

- Bueno, - empezó la señora Webber - supongo que cuando llegue el momento de la batalla, alguien de la Orden nos avisará.

- Eso espero - respondí.

- Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer allí?- preguntó Angela.

- Al parecer han obligado a Fred y George volver para terminar 7º, y donde vaya Fred, voy yo.

- Pero eso sería peligroso - se alarmaron.

- Ya lo se, pero, los gemelos y yo sabemos defendernos, y de esa forma podríamos intentar proteger a los alumnos. - respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- En ese caso… - titubeó el señor Webber - supongo que será bueno tener a alguien que proteja a los pobres alumnos.

- Bueno tengo que irme ya - me levanté del sofá yéndome a la puerta- espero que nos veamos pronto.

Acto seguido, me metí en mi camioneta y me fui a casa del tío Charlie, para preparar el baúl con mis cosas.

Al llegar, me fui a mi habitación y usando la varita(herencia de mi madre), recogí la habitación, y bajé las escaleras. Allí me encontré a Charlie mirando una foto del pequeño James, donde aparecía subido en una escoba de juguete. Con el ruido que hice al bajar las escaleras, Charlie se giró y me dijo:

- ¿Te importa si me quedo con la foto? - preguntó algo emocionado, ya que el niño era una copia de mi padre - es que no tengo ninguna, y me gustaría quedármela.

- Claro, tío, puedes quedártela.

Nos despedimos, y en seguida me desaparecí rumbo a La Madriguera, deseosa de ver a mis hermano, Fred, mi mini cornamenta y el resto de los Weasley.

**Es cortó lo se, pero el próximo intentaré hacerlo más largo. **

**Trataré de actualizar los fines de semana.**


	3. NOTA

Sé que querréis matarme por llevar desde enero sin publicar nada, pero cada vez que pongo a escribir, se me ocurren pocas ideas que no sé como hilvanar, así que he decidido que primero escribiré la historia entera, y cuando esté lista la empezaré a subir, probablemente tarde meses, pero la terminaré de escribir y la subiré.

También se me están ocurriendo ideas para otras historias, que haré como con ésta, cuando estén terminadas las subiré.


End file.
